The Flower Fadeth
by TrajicLover
Summary: An alternate ending the Second Season Finale enjoy...


Bonnie sat in the basement of the old house holding Jeremy's lifeless body tears were flowing down her eyes. "No Jeremy please don't die! I can't bear the thought of living my life without you!" At that moment his eyes slowly began to open. "Jeremy! Oh thank god you're not dead they saved you!"

Jeremy slowly reached for her right cheek and he stroked it with his right hand. "I'm glad that…" He let out a groan of pain. "I'm glad that I get to die this time instead of someone I love. Please Bonnie don't try to bring me back I'm okay with this if it means that you are safe. When I lost Vicki I could still feel the pain I never thought I could live life again and then when Anna died I lost complete faith in myself I started drinking again and doing drugs even though I was better at hiding it than before you saved me from that Bonnie." He let out a cough of blood.

"No Jeremy don't talk please!" Bonnie screamed. "I don't want you to die! No I won't let you die."

"Listen Bonnie it's alright I'm okay with this. Do you think that in all the time on the other side I'll my family again?" He asked her trying to change the subject. "Listen to me don't spend your life obsessed with revenge or filled with hate just remember the good times find someone to marry and have kids with. Get beautiful house in the suburbs with a white picket fence butmost importantly..._**live Bonnie live**_… " At that moment his hand dropped and his eyes closed as they were flooded with memories of his family, friends, and lovers.

Two days later…

It seemed as though everyone in Mystic Falls was at the funeral. Bonnie sat in the front row wearing a black dress and a black veil. Elena also in a black dress sat next Damon who was holding her hand to comfort her. Damon was unusually well dressed wearing a white suit and Alaric while wearing a black suit sat next in next to Caroline, Matt, and Tyler who were also in black.

The priest then took a stand at the podium. "We are gathered here to say good bye to our friend who has left this earth. In particular the death of a young person is most tragic. It signifies the loss of potential and a life with so much promise cut short. That is why we work to carry on their memories so that they are never truly gone from us. Jeremiah Augustine Gilbert left behind many loved ones and he will be missed but he will forever live on in our memories and in our hearts."

As the priest finished everyone began to form a line to Jeremy's coffin, dropping a rose into it. Many were shedding tear's Elena, Bonnie most of all, Damon struggled to hold back his but to no avail, even Alaric, Caroline, Matt, were crying and surprisingly even Tyler shed a tear or two. Then at the end Alaric, Matt, Tyler and Damon closed the brown coffin and grabbed a corner and carried it into the grave yard with everyone following behind. They soon lowered it into the ground and as the coffin lowered the priest recited while crossing himself "All flesh is grass, and all the comeliness thereof is the flower of the field. The grass witherith; the flower fadeth; but the word of our God abideth forever."

Somewhere else…

Jeremy opened his eyes to find himself in a beautiful valley with green grass, beautiful purple flowers, and tall oak trees. The sun was hurting his eyes but he knew enough to know that he was being held in someone's arms. He looked and saw that the woman holding him was Anna wearing a beautiful white dress.

She was leaning against a rock as the sun made her eyes sparkle. "I was starting to think you would never wake up." She said smiling.

Jeremy was in complete shock. "Is… is this real?" he asked confused.

"Yeah Jeremy it is and I'm not an illusion or a dream I'm real." She said smiling.

"Tell me Anna will everyone be alright without me?" He asked realizing he was dead.

She just smiled again. "Don't worry Jeremy everyone will be fine they are your friends and family after all. Speaking of… take a look over at that lake to you're right." She said pointing.

Jeremy then gasped as he saw Vicki, John, his Mom and Dad, and Jenna and he smiled while tears ran down his face he was finally at peace again for the first time in a long time.


End file.
